A new adventure, back to childhood
by Apolonia86
Summary: What would have happened if Pilaf's wish would have not affected Goku only? What would have happened if there would have been more consequences for asking that wish? Here it is our version of this adventure. A fic from Mutty and Apolonia.
1. Be carefule with what you wish

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters belong to us... just the story does. It does not leave us any money; just let our imagination fly free.

**A new adventure, back to childhood**

_A fic from Mutty and Apolonia._

* * *

Things would become difficult that morning that everything changed...

"Ubb, why are you always so kind to your enemy? With more force! Come on!"

"Yes Mr. Goku, but won't it be too much for the temple to resist?!"

"Come on, do your best. I want you to attack me with all your strength!!"

* * *

"Ah Great Pilaf. What was that?"

"I don't know Shuu, but now that we have the Dragon Balls we should go to investigate, so we can avoid someone to steal them from us"

"But Great Pilaf, if it is someone powerful, what are we going to do?"

"What? What are we going to do? You two will face the subject and defeat him. What else you thought?"

"Bu...tt Great Pilaf, I would say better..."

"Shut up head dog! I already told you clearly what we are going to do..."

The three robbers began to walk carefully, holding the box with the 7 balls; they already had everything ready to ask that wish that they longed for many years... Finally the world would be conquered by them, finally, alter more than 40 years, world would be ruled by the Great Pilaf and their faithful servants, Shuu and Maii. They walked cautious, reviewing any loophole of the temple they desecrated, trying to find the source of the strong tremor... Until they found a half-open door, and there there were two mighty warriors, charging themselves to the other, almost without mercy whatsoever, attacking themselves as if it was a decisive battle for the universe. A black haired warrior, with the hair shaped crest, young apparently, and another very strong, with a blue suit, yellow trousers and a white belt with a sharp hair that made them remind someone... But still could not remember to whom.

Trembling slightly Shuu looked at his king "Great Pilaf... I don't think we can defeat these young boys... they seem to be too strong"

Disappointed Pilaf said under his breath "Shuu I know that you are right, but this time we will have to escape, we can't allow to get what is our, to be taken away again... But there is something in that warrior who leaves me thinking... he reminds me someone"

Maii began to tremble unable to stop, causing Shuu and Pilaf to turn around to see her, while both were staring at her, Maii began walking backwards, with her face blue for having come to realize something that she shouldn't have.

"What the hell's going on with you Maii¿What on Earth did you see?" Pilaf hissed.

"Th... the... warrior with stirred hair... is... th... e... the..."

"The what!! Spit it now!" Shuu shouted furious.

"It is that brat... Goku!!"

The three were paralyzed, while Goku and Ubb continued training without noting the invasive small presences.

"We gotta run away from here... we can't allow that our chance is taken away again... we should find the way to get rid of him, and thus avoid interfering in our plans."

"Great decision Master... let's run away as soon as possible!"

"Let's run for this hall Great Pilaf!"

The thieves rushed their steps and arrived in a large room filled with rare and ancient objects, "Great Pilaf this is a perfect place to summon the dragon and ask our wish!"

Shuu trembled nervously when saying those words, a lifetime in search of the Dragon Balls, lacked so little when...

"Mr Goku this training was very tiring, I hardly feel my arms!"

"Let's go Ubb, better take a good rest and eat something," Goku in the direction of the hall, "Sir I think they are approaching" Maii felt that his whole body shivered, if they were caught everything was lost; goodbye wish, good bye Dragon Balls, good bye to conquer the...

"Silence idiots!" Pilaf knew very well that if Goku discovered them as the other times, there would be a fight, Goku will beat them and everything would be as always, trying again... "Damn I won't allow that brat to interfere in our plans again"

While the three invaders quietly walked by the temple, inadvertently Shuu threw one of the vases, making Maii and Pilaf look each other prisoners of the horror, while spying the two warriors who just ended their arduous training.

"What was that Mr Goku?" Ubb asked with curiosity.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea, do you want to go to investigate?" Goku cheerfully replied.

"Oh God... they are going to find us" Shuu whispered shaking.

"Damned stupid dog, you had to make use of your stupidity once again in the least opportune moment" whispered almost inaudible, scolding his server for his untimely ineptitude.

"Let's run, go to the surface of the temple and summon this Dragon... we can't waste any more time" Pilaf said desperate, feeling once again as he approached his defeat, as his dream was falling apart once more, he could no longer bare it.

* * *

"Vegeta!! Where the hell did you go? I already told you a thousand times that I am not going to allow that you train Bra! Dammit I swear that if you don't appear I'm not going to feed you for a month¡AND FORGET ABOUT YOUR DESERT IN THE NIGHTS FOR A YEAR VEGETA!"

"Aw, stop woman, how noisy you have become, older and louder; and I told you that the brat will do as it pleases me, and if she agrees to train, you have nothing to do about it. End of the story!" He said with folded arms, leaning against the edge of the lab's door where his wife was sitting in front of the monitor, with a desperate look, full of fury.

"Oh, no Vegeta... don't you dare! It was enough to let you teach her to fly and make little lights with her hands, don't you think is enough?"

"I told you a thousand times to talk with property, stubborn woman. They are not little lights, they are attacks, and my daughter is not going to be a weakling that can't cope not even a mosquito, got it? Or you intend that all this lifetime I should be here to protect her? Don't you ever think about that either?" Noted the smart prince, making his wife notice that little great detail.

Resigned, Bulma moved aside her computer keyboard y took the cigarettes that were in the drawer, to light one on and appease the anger momentarily. "Look Vegeta, I know that you are right, but I think Bra also has the right to be a normal person, it is also human you know?"

"And Saiyajin too, and not only that, she's got _my _blood on her veins, and I will not allow squander her inheritance, I am not going to let _my _daughter to be a shame or being unable to defend herself of even small-mindedness, so there is no more nothing to discuss women, the brat will train, and will be worthy of carrying lineage blood in her being. End of story." Said approaching his wife to turn her cigarette that she holded on her hand.

"Oh Vegeta, you know that I can no longer fight with you, you are so stubborn sometimes, luckily Bra is quite adult to decide what to do, but I swear if I was younger, you wouldn't win with that stubbornness you have." She said annoyed to see how her cigarette was of, and how the prince smiled to her victoriously.

"Ha, I want to see that woman. At least I win without dirty tricks..."

It was then that Bulma noticed what her beloved husband meant, aiming her to outline a mischievous smirk that made his beautiful husband blush.

"Come on Veggie, you know that you enjoy it as much as I do." She said standing up from the chair to take her husband from his waist, and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Enough woman, you are not going to win thus very cheap."

"That's what you said when you newly arrived at my house, and look at you, it's nice than twenty years saying the same." She said giggling while she caressed her mate's back.

"You know woman... I think we can solve this issue in another place."

"I very much agree Veggie... What are you planning to do?"

"Better ask yourself what I am planning to do with you, woman" He said sensually to her ears while lifting her to arrive to their room, as if they were newlyweds.

* * *

"Dad, can you help me to get off these purchases of the car? They are quite heavy." Said the blonde smiling, while holding the keys to the Aero Car.

"I wonder Marron; do you really need to buy so many clothes every time you go to the city?" Asked a weary Krillin while he opened the door of Kame-house.

"Come on Krillin, is a girl, she has all the right to buy nice clothes, plus you have a beautiful girl... though not as beautiful as her mom," Said the Master Roshi smirking maliciously, looking to an infuriated Eighteen.

"How many times I must repeat old decrepit man to stop looking at me like that?" Shouted a furious Eighteen, raising her fist ready to give a nice punch to the degenerated elder.

"Come on darling, you know how the Master is, don't get angry like this" Krillin tried to calm her, waving both hands.

"SHUT UP! Go and help the girl with her purchases, NOW! And you..." she said looking to the Master again that now was shaking violently due to the terror. "Better stop being a stupid elder and do not try to do another comment like that one, because the next time you will have to beg for your life to Kami, understood?"

"Yes... I think I also go to help Marron down those things."

The Master came running behind Krillin, while Krillin opened the door to begin his task of organizing the new purchases of her child.

"Oh darling, you should stop buying so many things, your father can no longer do such a big effort, and you know that I'm not as strong as a few years ago."

"Come on Dad, they are just a few bags... don't suffer that much, it's not that much, come on, with the Master we will take all this things in a second."

Signing for the fatigue, Krillin took ten bags, and looking up to the sky he sighed again. _"How would I like to be young again, and not get tired these much, to have strength like Marron, like Eighteen."_

----

It had been many years for Yamcha without going out for a date, maybe it was waking up and watching himself in the mirror, and yearning the beauty that had accompanied hum for so many years. It wasn't depression what made him not to go out with women, was lack of self confidence in itself. He still had many fans since he was a big baseball star, but it was not the same than before. Women were never missing, that was true, but love would never come back to his door. He had lost her, his great love, his most precious treasure, the one he was unable to enjoy. To the great thief of the desert, he was stolen his most important treasure, his woman.

"_Some of that is my __fault; I was the one unable to retain her... I should stop to hold up myself; I still have too much to live for."_

He decided to collect his long hair, while he brushed it in front of the mirror; it was no longer appropriate for a man in his longer fifties using his hair long and loose, full of gray hair. _"I should invite Itzumi for a walk, she is a beautiful woman and we have been talking for several weeks, I think that's what I'm going to do."_ He always met women, in most f the meetings that he was used to attend, as the best baseball player of all times, he had the opportunity to participate in meetings with famous people, and women died for him, they love his masculinity, strength, that youth that in spite his age was even brighter that theirs. Yamcha always store hearts, he lived every night with a different woman, it was like that for many years, after he was left by Bulma for his recurring infidelities, and he was devoted to women and sports. He dedicated himself to get rich, in order to maintain his biggest vice, love.

Being with a woman, conquer her, invite her to dinner, a movie, and then take her home to share all the night with her, it was like being in love, as the first stage of love. Then, he ceased to call her, or did not answer the calls she made. And look for another woman. It was lie being always in love. As not suffering for that love that he could never forger, the owner of his heart.

Two hours had passed; Yamcha was ready, had a beige suit, a black shirt, and dark shoes and had his hair. He took of his car, said goodbye to his loyal friend Puar, and start traveling to Itzumi's house. _"This time is gonna be different, she's gotta be different."_

"Yamcha! Nice to see you! Thank you for coming to visit me, actually, I though you were not coming, as you did not confirm if we were going to go out or not." Said smiling the redhead woman of about thirty years or so.

"Of course I was coming, it had been several days without seeing you in the cafeteria, I missed chatting with you." Said a melancholy Yamcha.

"Wait a minute that I'm going to fix my hair and we can go a cup of coffee, what do you think?" She said excited, watching as his guest seemed happy to see her again.

"Take your time, do not rush, I wait for you here." He said pointing to the sofa, while sitting in it.

"It won't take me more than ten minutes, thanks for the patience Yamcha." She said hastily running on the stairs to get her hairstyle arranged.

"_Is like she was the one, but no one can be compared to you, Bulma, how I wish I was young again, to change my mistakes, to keep you by my side, love you as I should have always loved you... but I guess that I should get used to my new life, after all is not so bad, I am always escorted, although it would be better if I had at least thirty years less, I would be less tired... but well, not everything is so bad."_ He said looking at the young woman that was walking downstairs with her splendid tight black dress, and her semi-tied hairstyle.

"Are we going Yamcha?" She asked taking his arm.

"Of course, let's go."

* * *

"_Oh those times where I only lived for cooking and caring for my children, now everything is so empty, Goku went to train with that child and I... here, alone, old and badly worn, a whole lifetime available for everybody else but me, I never complained because I love my children, I love Goku, a life full of sacrifice, and the worst of all! I can't follow that rhythm, that youth, that vitality that is due to their race, that one I do not have... how I would like that everything changed and be younger." _Chi-chi redirected her gaze toward the sky doping to find the answer to her wishes, but she had no idea that in some distant place, the course of this history would change entirely...

* * *

"Mr Goku what's happening!"

"Let's go and see what happens Ubb!" Goku flew to the top floor of the temple without even imagine what he would find...

What was his great surprise at seeing Pilaf and his henchmen invoking Shenlong.

* * *

"Appear Shenlong!" Pilaf was shouting angrily the name of the Dragon God that will grant him his will; _finally I will be the owner of the world!_

"What's going on here?" Goku appeared at the right time and came in front of Pilaf.

"Now yes, we are in troubles." Maii trembled to see Goku in front of them they were caught!

"Nooooo! Yo won't ruin my dream again!"

"I know you, aren't you the little Martian that seeks the Dragon Balls to seize the world?" Goku smiled as always with one hand behind the neck.

"You always ruin everything boy!" Pilaf was so furious that was unable to understand what he was saying.

"Great Pilaf calm down please, don't you see that you are a bit old to scream like that." Shuu was trying to fix the situation.

"Shut up dog!!! Because of your stupid neglect our plans were ruined again! How I wish that boy and his entire clan were of this size to crush them totally and end this for once and for all!

"OK, if that's your desire that would be it..."

* * *

Mutty's notes: I hope you like it, is my first fic, I would like to thank Apolonia for helping me with this xD and hopefully this will be kinda long

Apolonia's notes: Well, here is our first challenge together, we hope you like it, have mercy with the reviews xD. We promise that we will do it as long as we can we have many things in our heads still... sincerely I hope you like it, a huge hug for you all. Returning from holiday with fics again and we continue reading each other!


	2. Unexpected results

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters belong to us... just the story does. It does not leave us any money; just let our imagination fly free.

**A new adventure, back to childhood**

_A fic from Mutty and Apolonia._

* * *

The sky became dark and the great God Dragon fulfilled the desire but everything in his own way ... Apparently he planed to get some fun with who summoned him, not just because they were disturbing his eternal dream.

"¡No! Why? Damn brat you did it again, you spoiled years of effort!" Pilaf desperate charged against a 10 year-old Goku.

"What did you do to Mr. Goku?" Ubb did not understand anything; his teacher was reduced to a child before his eyes.

"Let's run Great Pilaf." Maii was already running desperately alongside Shuu in the opposite direction of Ubb and Goku.

"You are really going to pay this one when we meet each other again." Pilaf entered in the de-encapsulated ship and along with his henchmen left the temple as well as when they arrived.

"Are you OK Mr. Goku?" Ubb did not know what to do and even less what to say.

"Who are you? And what did Pilaf and his friends doing here? Where are we?" Asked a disoriented Goku, looking to a temple that was not sure whether he remembered or not.

"Mr. Goku, this is you, right? I'm Ubb, don't you remember me" I Ubb, does not remember me? Concerned Ubb leaned down to match his visual with his teacher's, to observe him well.

"Yeah, my name is Goku, Son Goku... But a short while ago I was traveling to restore the ball that my grandpa gave to me, why did we appear here?"

* * *

In another side of the world an eccentric family was preparing themselves for breakfast as every day until a cry from the kitchen was heard throughout the house.

"Ahhhhh!"

"What the hell is happening in here? Bra, why so many cries?"

"Dad my mom... look."

"Hmp."

"What's going on? Who are you all? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?" Yelled a furious little blue-haired girl, long by the shoulders and very self-confident.

"Who the hell are you brat and what did you do with my wife?" Shaking the little girl who looked furious at his "attacker".

"Well let me tell you something ogre, I am Bulma, Bulma Briefs, heir to the Capsule Corporation, and I demand that you tell me what the hell you did to my house, where my parents are and who the hell are you, NOW!" She said freeing with strength of the powerful grip.

Vegeta was paralyzed for a moment, looked at her daughter disoriented, he did not know what to do, he did not know to react ... "Better not have anything to do with this Kakarott, or I will beat your ass for this!"

* * *

Far from there on an island far away...

"Where I am and who are you?"

"Where did you appear from? Where is my daddy? Mom!!!!!!"

"What's going on, what are these cries?" Eighteen quite annoyed did not know the reason of her daughter's cries and went running down on the stairs, which was an enormous surprise to find a bald boy with a look quite astute.

"Oh my God Krillin shrank." Master Roshi watched his young disciple who did not know anything about anything.

"Master, who are these people?"

"That Krillin WHAT? What the hell do you mean old man? Explain!" Eighteen said with eyes full of anger.

"Ah master, how did you do to bring these too beautiful girls live with you?" Noted a baldy Krillin with enlarged eyes full of joy.

"Mom, what's happening?" Said a scarred Marron, looking at the person that now was his father, a child almost half her age, and almost half her height.

"I don't know, but I will disembowel the person responsible for this stupidity." Yelled the furious blonde grasping Krillin from the neck, and embarking on a flight to Kami knows where.

* * *

"Ah! It is so good to train Puar! It's been years without coming to the desert to practice a little bit." Yamcha told to his friend in a tone of cheerful melancholy.

It's been quite a few years, true, but it helped to relax, to forget a little about thos years of solitude, of vain companies that did nothing more than renew an old wound. For the first time in years, Yamcha felt young again, felt able to fight and fully enjoy the company of his inseparable friend Puar.

"It's like coming back to the old days, huh Yamcha?" He looked up smiling, happy to see him happy again.

"Yes, it was a very long time that I did not feel this way." He began to stretch his legs, sitting on the floor, resting after a few hours of training.

Everything seemed normal until a light wrapped him, Puar shouted scared, tried to take Yamcha's hand, but when he grabbed it, he noticed that his hand was no longer the same size, when the light stopped, he looked at his friend, and noticed that his hair was no longer tied up, he noticed that his body was stronger, his gaze was happy again. He looked at him again, blinking for not being able to believe what had just happened. His friend had returned to be the child grew with.

"What bizarre Puar, I feel as if he had recovered an energy that I never lost, where are we?" Asked a half stunned Yamcha.

"Yam... Yam... ch... YAMCHA!" Said his loyal friend between sobs, floating quickly to embrace him.

"Hey! What's going on? As if years had happened that we had not seen!" He said tenderly, returning the strange and warm embrace.

"Oh! Yam... It is difficult to explain, I don't know how it happened... but really it's been years that we don't see each other..." He kept sobbing while he responded to his friend.

"Puar? Is it me or your hair is kind of grey?" He said caressing the back of his friend.

"There's so much that it seems I will have to tell you... Let's go Yam, we have to find the solution to this." He said separating himself from her partner a little, even watching unbelieving.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you say so, let's undertake travel." And took one of his capsules to take his car and embark on a new journey towards to Kami also knows where.

* * *

"It's incredible the loneliness that there is in this house, so big and so empty; between Goku that went to train with that boy and is here so little, between Gohan who now lives with Videl and already formed his family, and Goten that well... always goes out at night with Trunks and wakes up so late when he comes, if he comes." The black-haired woman was thinking about her life while she was tending her family clothes, longing to hear the noises that her children made when they arrived, and her husband asking her for more food. Everything was calm, and perhaps a little melancholy. At any time his eldest son was going to arrive, together with her daughter-in-law and her granddaughter to visit her, they arranged to have breakfast together, so at any time she would begin to prepare a delicious breakfast for her family.

She continued tending their clothes, while starting to sing a song to distract herself a little when she observed the classic car of his son and his family parked in front of her house. Cheerfully, she took the empty basket to the door to receive her guests.

"Hi mom! How have you been?" Her tall son asked her that was approaching to give her a loving embrace.

"Fine son, a little tired of so many bustles, but fine luckily. Oh Pan look at yourself, you are so grown up!" She smiled squatting to give a kiss on the forehead of her granddaughter.

"Ha, ha, thanks Grandma." Answered the girl a little blushed, scratching behind her ear, in a gesture very similar to his grandfather's.

"Come in, please... I will just prepare the table to have breakfast." Cheerfully Milk invited them to come in, while putting herself the apron to begin enlisting everything for breakfast.

"And Gohan tell me, how are things at the university? Many new students?" The brunette began chatting while preparing the table and her guests took seats.

"Well, not many, these semesters were pretty quiet luckily, and tell me, how has been Goten?"

"Hmp... studying hard, but he is becoming too rebellious, you know. He goes out too much with his friend Trunks, and does not arrive to sleep every night, and when he arrives, God, there is nobody able to take him out of the bed. The only thing I can not complain about is that he has very good marks and his internship at the Capsule Corporation is going quite well. I suppose I can not ask him so much, he has many responsibilities on his shoulders." She gave a slight sigh and continued serving the tea that she had just prepared.

Videl stood up to help her with some things that were left to be put on the table, and noticed her a little melancholic, a little tired, too. "Are you OK Milk?" Asked concerned her daughter-in-law.

"Yes, it's just that I am a bit tired, too much effort for a single day, ha-ha, you know, it is not as if it was a girl anymore..." While she ended to put the bread basket on the table, Pan began to tremble slightly, with eyes wide open, and even a little scared. Noting this, Gohan and Videl looked in the direction that the girl's eyes were pointed to, and noticed Milk was wrapped in an aura between golden and white, Gohan ran to sustain her, concerned by the sudden glare, and when he took her hand, it shrank considerably.

None of them could see what was happening yet, Videl was still embracing Pan, while Gohan remained holding her mother, the glow slowly vanishing and allowing the spectators to observe the results stunned of the whim of a malignant Dragon God.

"What's going on here? AAAAH!" Screamed a frightened girl no more than 12 years old, freeing herself from the grip of his son.

"¿Mm... Mom?" Stammered Gohan, the three had their eyes fully open.

"Who are you? WHERE AM I?" "The little girl began to run around the big kitchen.

"Mm... Mom ... ehm... I'm Gohan, don't you remember me?" He said trying to catch her, before she ran off to who knows where.

"I do not know who you are, I do not know where I am, and I do not know what I am doing here. Take me home, I want to see my dad NOW!" Said the girl putting herself on guard, ready to attack the tall unknown man, and his two friends along with him.

"Mm... Milk?" Asked an insecure Videl.

"AAAAAAH! Already ENOUGH! How do you know my name?" She was ready to attack, when Pan stood up and tried to calm her.

"Look, I don't know how this happened, but if you are Milk, we have to find out why you don't remember anything, and who made you small again, I only ask you to be patient, and that you join us to find out what's going on, please, you have to trust us."

Milk looked distrustfully at them one by one, then sighed and agreed. "Aysh, okay, let's see what is happening, but if I don't have answers, I will kick your asses one by one! Got it?"

The four left by the door, Gohan called the Flying Cloud put Milk on it, and began flight to find the answer to this small and large complex drawback.

The problems just began for our friends, though they had no idea was really what was coming ... Eighteen was flying at high speed around the place that she thought had all the answers to the problem. "Damn, what the hell is happening, why now and what has to do Krillin in all this."

"Hey you! Where are you taking me to?" Krillin tried to free himself from the grip of the blonde, but could barely move.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world...

"And now what are we going to do Dad?" Bra didn't know whether to laugh or cry with the situation, her mother was much smaller than her and knowing her father, his patience would soon explode. "I think I know what is happening, the useless of Kakarott had to do something stupid!" Vegeta attempt seek Goku's ki but couldn't find it. "What the hell, if his ki is not anywhere that means... No, this is not impossible!"

"Bra! When Trunks comes back tell him what happened."

"But Dad where are you going?"

"Hey you free me; nobody touches the great Bulma Briefs!"

"Shut up, brat!"

The little Bulma have wanted to mourn, she didn't understand anything that was going on, "where would my parents be?" The prince took desperately the girl by the waist and rose through the air at high speed towards the place that will answer all his questions.

In the holy temple Ubb tried to answer the questions of a young Goku.

"Then I am your master. But that is impossible; I didn't achieve to defeat the Red Ribbon Army yet."

"Mr. Goku we will find something that can help you to return to your normal state" To Ubb there were few arguments remaining... When a ki far away approached at high speed towards the temple.

"Gohan, luckily you arrived." Ubb ran to Gohan to explain what happened when a shout was heard in the distance.

"Goku, my dear Goku is here!" Milk would not stop yell

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Goku..." somewhat sad Milk fell from stealthy hug.

"I am the daughter of Satan Ox, Milk."

"Now I remember we went together to ask the basho sen to Master Roshi."

"Yes Goku now you have to help me, these rare people don't want to tell me where my father is."

"What?" Goku put in front of Milk and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Calm down Mr. Goku." The newcomer Dende was preparing to calm the atmosphere and explain the gravity of the problem, but was far from achieved when...

"Kakarott, where the hell are you hiding!!? Get out to where I can see you, insect!" A furious Vegeta with a little Bulma in his arms did act of presence in the temple.

"Goku help me, this guy wants to kill me!!" Bulma shouted and threw kicks wanting to draw the attention to his friend.

"Bulma! What did you do to Bulma? You work for the Red Ribbon Army! I will beat you now!" Goku charged against Vegeta, but he only fished him with one arm effortlessly. "What happened to you Kakarott? Is this is a damn joke in bad taste?" Vegeta also grabbed Goku from the arm and threw him to Gohan.

All eyes of those present were directed towards Mr. Popo and Dende.

Eighteen arrived at the temple and looked into the crowd, headed towards it and said the rare event occurred in kame-house and waited attentive to any explanation of Dende, like everyone.

A ship arrived at the temple with a small brown boy and his inseparable feline friend.

"What is this place Puar? It is gigantic, why did you bring me here?" Yamcha made too many questions for a pre-teen.

"Wait Yamcha then I'll tell you, boys!"

Everyone turned to a Puar and a strange child.

"Look, first of all are going to have to calm down, or I do not respond to my actions." Sentenced Piccolo, appearing folding his arms after Dende, with his coat waving by the gentle breeze of summer.

"Aaaah! A green monster! This cannot be happening to me!" Continued shouting the little Bulma forgetting the grip of her forgotten husband. While others took battle positions.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other, incapable of controlling their patience, with a big drop in the head.

"Well brats. OVER! You all are going to stay quiet or we are going to kick your asses one by one." Yelled Piccolo, already tired of so much fuss, and fortunately it worked. One by one the children relaxed and began to listen carefully to what the adults around they were saying.

"Well, it's time to explain what just happened." Said a little melancholy Dende.

"So I shall." Said a voice that seemed to echo in the mind of every one, all of them looked around, looking for the owner of the new voice and they couldn't identify him, and especially the children, who were between some frightened and surprised.

"Well, it seems I will have to start from the beginning. My name is North Kaio-Sama, I am god of the other world and who is responsible for maintaining order in the north galaxy, and that includes Earth. I am speaking through telepathy, because what I have to explain is going to be quite complicated." Said Kaio-Sama rubbing his head because Gregory had just fall on him.

"Telepathy? And what is it?" Asked Goku surprised.

The rest of the people fell with their backs for a moment.

"GOKU! I am speaking to you through the mind." And sprang a strong sigh. "Look, a few moments ago you were an adult over forty years, had a family, a wife, children. Now you are a child, but you can not remember anything from your present age to the age you had before all this happened."

"A wife? Children? Ha! Yes! As if Goku knew how to differentiate what is a man or a woman, haha that is a good joke!" Said cheerfully Krillin, grabbing his belly to contain his laughter.

Eighteen looked at him with fury and hit him over the head to shut him up.

"Well, as I explained, the same thing that happened to you Goku; happened to the children who are around you. Milk is your wife, Krillin is your best friend and is married to the blonde woman who contends him, and Yamcha is a great friend of yours and lives only with Puar, the kitten that accompanies him. Bulma is your best friend and is married to the man who has her gripped. You all were reduced to children because of the whim of a Magic Dragon, and now we need to find the solution to this problem."

"And if we stay like this? I do not want to imagine my life beside an ogre like this!" Said between sobs the blue haired girl.

""Look brat, when you are back to normal, you are not going to say the same thing! And now you shut up! Understood?" He said holding her stronger so that she does not leak.

"Damn grumpy old guy." Mumbled between her teeth.

"Well, ALL ENOUGH!" Yelled an angry Piccolo raising his hand without measuring the impact, making everyone go silent as before again.

"As I was saying, everyone has made a life, and because Pilaf asked wrongly a desire now everyone has to fix that problem."

"At least tell me that I am rich and famous." Yamcha timidly asked his friend Puar.

"Oh, Yam, yes you are."

"Okay, stop interrupting. You need to solve this problem because the dragon that met that desire is one malignant. If you don't fix this there are consequences, and your lives may even disappear."

"WHAT?" Screamed all in unison.

"Yes, the dragon was created by me when my heart was filled with pure evil, whenever that dragon meets a wish, any wish that is because this dragon has no limits, there are consequences, and often quite harmful." Interrupted Piccolo still idly.

"What kind of consequences?" Asked Milk scared.

"Well, starting with that the Earth is going to explode in one year if we do not seek for the balls and wish otherwise, there are other things that need to be clarified as well."

"What the Earth WHAT?" They said again all in unison.

"What you heard brats, and now tell us fat, where are the balls now?" Asked an impatient Vegeta.

"Around the entire universe." Piccolo answered.

All were left with their mouths open.

* * *

Apolonia's notes: hope you enjoy this chapter, Mutty is arriving from her holidays so we are preparing next chap soon . Thanks for reading, for the reviews and all those nice comments . Love you guys!!!!! 


	3. Terrible impresions

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters belong to us

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball nor its characters belong to us... just the story does. It does not leave us any money; just let our imagination fly free.

**A new adventure, back to childhood**

_A fic from Mutty and Apolonia._

"What did you say fat idiot??"

"What we heard Vegeta the balls are spread throughout the universe" Kaio-sama spoke slowly and clearly, being heard by all who had a great face of comedy.

"Besides that's not all..."

"What do you mean by that Kaio-sama?" Gohan feared the worst.

"If exactly in one year the balls are not gathered, in addition to Earth exploiting, they will stay like that forever, not to mention that if something were to happen in this state... dire circumstances would change so much so that everything they have now."

"What are you trying to insinuate fat?" Vegeta was losing patience.

"I will give you an example Vegeta, if something will come to pass to Goku, Gohan would disappear from the face of the earth, so to speak his existence will be erased, that would be for everyone, not just that everything would ever be as it was at first, the enemies from the past will return and many other situations, and you would have to work for Freezer again."

"..."

That was the last straw that drops the glass, the faces of all disfigured thinking the worst.

"So what can we do Kaio-sama?"

"Trying to not lose them out of sight for any reason and collect the balls."

"And how the hell you think that we do that if the one that knew how to build space shifts was my wife, not this brat."

"Hey you horrible ogre I am not a brat."

"Enough already! Calm down a minute! We have to think something and quickly, the best will be to meet in a place where we can keep them together." Gohan said nervously.

"You are not suggesting that this place is my home!!" Vegeta shouted with rage.

"Well for now is the only thing that I can think of."

"Well boys I commissioned them to you, I will try to find out what else we can do in this case." Voice of Kaio-sama stopped sounding and all those present were trying to digest the problem that they were about to face.

"It is better to think well on this and seek the balls, but the ones from the Earth?" Videl put up the question that nobody had thought.

"That is true! With those we could resolve something, but they are not yet restored, it will be better to go all the Capsule Corporation and think of something, Puar could we occupy Yamcha's ship to go together?"

"Of course Gohan!"

It was a very tiring journey for all those present, including the children who were still watching one another without actually understand the tragic consequences that awaited them all and do not stop for anything; adults who were trying to find the best solution for this new problem, and the moodiness of Vegeta and Eighteen, the situation was beginning to be very difficult.

"So you think I can not make a spacecraft, don't you ogre?" She interrupted the prince angry lying idle.

"Look brat, stop calling me ogre and you better behave, because I will not have compassion or because at some point you were my wife," he shook her little arm, and continued after the pause. "Get it?"

"Hey you, leave her, don't you see is a girl, my grandfather told me to have respect for the ladies." Said a bit annoyed young Goku, trying to come around to his prince.

"That's my Goku" Milk smiled before the act of chivalry. "A complete gentleman."

"Goku every day is surprising me more with his facets, first we learned he is married and have a family," the bald boy was unable to contain laughter for a few seconds, "and now that is a gentleman, the world has become crazy." Said Krillin sustaining his stomach not to laugh.

A sophisticated hand heavily hit in the nape of the boy who would not stop laughing, making him fall to the ground. "Now be quiet Krillin, don't act like an imbecile." Said his not-remembered blonde wife.

"Oh! That hurt me a lot." Said the child rubbing his neck. "Do you really are my wife?" He came to look at her better.

Eighteen could not avoid being struck blushing for a moment, but quickly returned to reality when she noticed the small size of her hubby.

"And we are supposed to love each other?" He continued staring at her, admiring her beauty. "Definitely I should love you more than anything in this world because whit this evil character that you have I don't know how someone might want to share with you his entire life." Shot Krillin a little angry because of the blow.

"Now be quiet dwarf if you do not want a good blow." Answered the woman, stand idly by and turning her head in the opposite direction to the boy.

Vegeta withdrew its grip and imitated the blonde. For the first time he felt that woman could understand what was happening to him.

"Well, it's time to go fix what we are going to do." Gohan noted with a worried tone.

"Yes, you are right, we will have to see who are going to look for malignant balls and who the ones of the earth." Said Videl.

"But it would have to wait at least another month to get the ones of the earth, they are still inactive Videl." Said Puar.

"Well, definitely, according to this ogre, the first thing to do is a damn spacecraft, the only thing I need is a prototype to see the performances, and it should not take more than two weeks to make one. I suppose that if I went on being as clever as to make a vessel, in Capsule Corporation there should still be at least one ship I have ever built." Noted intelligently the sapphire-haired girl.

"Stop calling me ogre, brat." He looked back at her with murderer eyes.

She replied without any fear. "And you no longer call me brat, _ogre_."

Discussions were continuing, and the group was starting to understand what they had to do. They hoped that this young Bulma can build a ship soon, and they were still trying to decide who would stay on Earth and who would have to travel.

"Well, definitely I am not going to travel," explained rapidly Bulma. "A beautiful girl like me can not be exposed to the dangers of evil extraterrestrial beings, enough already with the green monster."

Gohan and Videl could not avoid smirk, they knew the time that Bulma knew that Vegeta is an alien, she would mock him even more.

Goku approached slowly toward his forgotten son, shaking his tail amicably, to be able to converse with him, now that the situation was calmer.

"I love that your name is Gohan, my grandpa was called like that, and it was a wonderful person, surely you are too." He said smiling.

"Of course he is grandpa; he is a noble and decent man." Said Pan approaching to the strange child.

"And who are you?" Asked Goku curious.

"Well I am Gohan's daughter, my name is Pan." She answered quickly.

"And if you are my granddaughter, and he my son, so why don't you have a tail like me?" Noted with curiosity the small boy.

"Oh Goku, I told you that only you are the one who has tail." Answered Bulma sure of herself.

"Again envious of my tail, Bulma?" Smiled Goku waving his tail.

"Calm down now, we are arriving the Corporation, so behave yourselves." Eighteen said, fed up of too much chaos.

Goten was awakened a couple of hours ago, in his house had been enough chaos to wake him up, but there was not enough time to relax him. When finally was completely awaken, he tried to locate the presence of his family, but only managed to feel the troubled kis of Pan and Gohan. He felt that something was wrong, so he decided to communicate with his friend.

At the second ring Trunks lifted the earpieces of his cell. "Hello?" Asked a little puzzled.

"Trunks, buddy, recently I woke up and I can't find my mother or the others anywhere, by chance do you have an idea about that?" He could not complete his sentence because he was interrupted by his friend.

"Kami that good that you call Goten, look, the truth is that I don't know anything about your mother and the others, I just know that something terrible happened." Trunks didn't know how to choose his words.

Goten put his face serious, and asked with a little fear. "What are you talking about, friend? Are you okay? What happens?" He asked scared.

"Something has turned my mom into a little girl and dad went with her in his arms toward who knows where, with Bra we don't know what to do, it's been hours we are waiting."

Goten was still trying to digest what his lifelong friend was telling him. Something had Bulma transformed into a girl, definitely something was wrong.

"Don't worry about anything friend, stay in the corporation, I will go in a couple of minutes, wait for me." He said finishing the communication to undertake flight to his friend's house.

Minutes waiting in the Corporation became eternal. Bra was desperate, she made five cups of coffee for each one, and there they were three waiting to the return of their families.

Even Goten was already beginning to despair, he knew that Vegeta was approaching, and Gohan, Pan and Videl came with him, he could also feel Eighteen and Krillin, but he couldn't feel the kis of his father or his mother nowhere. All that was already beginning to be rather a chaotic situation.

Bra moved from side to side, when she was still, she only made sounds with her shoes on the floor and then return to walk desperately throughout the kitchen.

"Stop Bra, they are arriving, calm down." Said Trunks drinking his sixth cup of coffee.

"This can't be anything good Trunks, why someone would turn mom into a girl?" She said almost crying, rather than the same event for fear of the reactions of his beloved father.

"Calm down Bra, everything will be all right, now when all come we will know what happened."

"I hope is nothing serious." Said Goten.

Arriving to the corporation our heroes were preparing themselves for the difficult task of dealing with a troop of uncontrolled garish children...

"How is it possible that mom is like this now? This is worse than a nightmare." Trunks looked at the supposed girl who was his mother.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Bulma said eating Trunks with her gaze.

"Mom what happened to you that you don't even remember the little boy of Trunks, this must be serious." Bra saw horrified her mother.

"Bra it was not necessary to say the last..." Trunks noted annoyed that to his sister.

"I am only joking Trunks."

"Better go to play with dolls, baby."

"Shut up!"

"Mother, what happened to you?" Goten watched Milk and he rudely shake her.

"Hey, who are you? Free me!" Milk shouted.

"Hey, does anyone have something to eat, I'm starving?" Goku asked.

"And why you live in my house, get out of here." Bulma watched Bra and Trunks.

"Hey Yamcha, would you like to train with me?" Asked his friend Krillin.

"Of course Krillin, I am bored here."

"Boys, is better escape from here," shouted Bulma.

"Shut up now for Dende's sake brats!" Vegeta's voice was heard throughout the room, all were still waiting for the worst.

"Guys, I will tell you what happened." Gohan drunk saliva, things were getting worse, and he recounted what happened in the temple, and that means the situation...

"So that's what happened and now we will do exactly that, Mom did not leave a vessel made and I may try to make one but, it would take about two weeks." Confessed Trunks with regret.

"Well, but who will travel? Because I can't in such a terrible situation, it is better that I stay to take care for my poor parents." Goten already wanted to skip the problem.

"It's better to discuss it calmly tomorrow, it is night and I guess we are all tired with this." Pan noted.

"Tomorrow we will decide who will travel in search of the balls." Gohan said.

They had already spent three hours and each group was assigned a different room, each child was accompanied by an adult for safety that none escape, while family members of the Briefs were arguing in the kitchen what they were going to do about all this matter.

Vegeta hated coffee, but for the first time in many years desperately drank his cup. The first two times were when Bulma had confessed that she was pregnant of Trunks and Bra.

"What worries me is what we are going to do with the ship, don't have any idea Dad?" Asked Trunks.

"And what the hell I am going to know brat! Your mother is the one that makes all those things." He said giving the last sip to his cup and putting it violently on the table.

"And what about the gravity chamber? Isn't it also a spaceship?" Bra said taking the cup from the table to sink.

Vegeta looked at his daughter for a moment, feeling pride for her shrewdness, feeling idiot a couple of seconds later for not realizing and then feeling desperate fear that they are to do something to his sacred temple.

"No way, nobody will ruin my chamber, understood?" Violently assured the prince.

"Nobody will do anything to it dad, is only that we need it, we need to reconstruct a ship and is the only one that we have at the moment." Noted the lavender-haired boy.

Vegeta only nodded, preferring to sacrifice his chamber for a few weeks prior to bear a child as a wife for the rest of his days. Suddenly, a chill covered his spine. _"So much that you would __have to return to work for Freezer,"_ yet the fat's words echoed in his head. _"No, that won't happen, everything will be fine."_ The Prince thought a bit concerned.

Goku had eaten like a battalion and slept placidly after eating so much.

"What will we do Gohan? This is too serious. "Asked Goten.

"We just have to wait, tomorrow we can think better." Gohan answered with his face half worried. _I hope that mom, Pan and Videl are not having trouble, at least a little while ago that I don't hear them screaming._

The night passed by and the guests could barely sleep, with the exception of children who were quite tired of so much hustle.

Eighteen was taking care of Krillin, recalling all the happy moments that happened with her husband. She was overwhelmed with just think that would not be able to share them anymore. _If only I had said to you at least once how much I do care about you, Krillin._ Thought the blonde, sitting in her chair looking at the little boy sleeping.

While Videl embraced Pan she was looking after the dream of her daughter and her mother-in-law.

Yamcha slept with Puar.

Bulma slept in a room that could not be recognized as hers, but despite everything she was quite pleased to have purchased a bed so big. Never before she had slept that comfortably.

Bra slept on the sofa and Vegeta and Trunks took care of her dreams talking of what they would do the next day, when they decide the fate of both groups, which one will remain on earth and those who would travel to space.


End file.
